Another side of Carlisle
by curiouscandy
Summary: Edwards left. Carlisle finally decides to act out his deepest desire only if Bella wishes to accept.
1. The beginning

**Title:** Another side of Carlisle

 **Rating:** R

 **Summary:** Edwards left. Carlisle finally decides to act out his deepest desires only if Bella wishes to accept.

 **Warnings:** DD/LG- Basically a daddy kink. If you're uncomfortable with it please do not read this fic, as it will be a prominent feature for all chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters even though sometimes I wish I did.

 **A/N:** I don't really know if anyone will be into this fic since it does dabble in the world of DD/LG. If you do though leave a comment I'd love to know what you think of it. It'll let me know that I'm not the only one pairing this fic with this kink!

 **Chapter 1 - The beginning**

He'd left. He's gone. So suddenly I didn't think that I could bear it. The days turned to nights and back into days again. The light didn't shine the same way without him. I still saw the rest of the Cullen's frequently. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Jasper was always disappearing, always acting slightly strange. Edward said it was because he still couldn't control his urges around me. And then if course there's was Carlisle. Kind and caring. Always making sure that I was okay.

I didn't notice it at first, the looks, how his hand lingered on my back when he spoke to me. It added a kindness that I needed. But as time went on I began to move forward. As I started a new chapter without Edward it would seem that I would begin a new one with Carlisle. Carlisle was a loyal generous soul yet there was something that I don't think anyone else knew about him. It was unknown to me why. His family seemed very close and his relationship with Esme intimate both emotionally and physically. Their kisses were short and sweet but filled with lust at times. Their gazes were hard to miss at times especially when the person whom you loved has left you.

So the game began. Carlisle would place his hand around my waist as he spoke to me. It always lingered but I didn't take much notice. His questions were always caring, calming and insightful. He helped me through Edward leaving letting me know it was possible to move on. He repeatedly told me that Edward wasn't the be all end all that I'd been imagining all this time. While we spoke, cried and sometimes laughed slowly that hand which held me close to support me began to caress my back. I thought of it as a soothing motion but as time went by I realised it slipped lower and lower until he was caressing my ass around the kitchen island while we all stood and spoke. While Esme made dinner.

None of the others took notice preoccupied in their own lives. Esme was far too busy with her new job where she planned events and did all the arrangements according to colour or theme. Maybe Carlisle was bored. Maybe he finally felt like he needed to let loose his desires which were far more kinky than I thought possible.

It began to occur to me when he'd interject nick names that I hadn't heard him use before with anyone else. Baby girl was the main one usually when everyone was out of earshot or we were alone. Next came the slight taps on the ass, which were occasional. I didn't know what to think at the start or how to approach such a strange subject so I decided not to. I had nothing to lose I suppose. My feelings for Edward were gone and as time went on I began to find Carlisle ever more intriguing. He noticed my stance on the subject. That I wasn't reacting and that seemed to make him nervous. He wasn't planning me not to question what he was doing to me. So much so that he caught me alone in Charlie's house and invited himself in for what he called a 'much needed talk'.

He knocked softly on the door. I was spending my weekend doing what I always did. Reading with a big mug of coffee. Not that there was much else to do in Forks. It was forever rainy and gloomy and made me want to kill myself half of the time. Not that I liked in the sun either. Warm weather sickens me but I suppose I'm not letting either side win.

I opened the door wearing a robe and when I saw Carlisle I felt immediately underdressed even though it was a Sunday afternoon. He was smartly dressed in a suit; he probably had a meeting earlier. I let him in through the door exchanging polite hellos before telling him that Charlie wasn't home and was out hunting. I started mumbling about what time he would be home before Carlisle interrupted me.

"Bella... I know you've probably noticed a change in the way that I've been acting towards you. I've also noticed that you haven't reacted to it and that puzzles me. You've never seemed the type to let things like this go unnoticed. As you may have realised I have started to take an interest in you. Now that Edward is no longer here I feel that I can peruse my interest. I was hoping that you would agree or make any indentation whether you wanted my attention or not. Now since it has gone unnoticed or you haven't spoken about it or had a reaction I've chosen to assume that you don't mind the attention that I'm giving you. Bella, I do intend to bestow more if you feel that it's appropriate in your eyes."

I sat silently keeping eye contact to make sure I was taking it in all at the same time. Carlisle wanted something. Maybe something with me?


	2. The sighting

**Previously…**

I sat silently keeping eye contact to make sure I was taking it in all at the same time. Carlisle wanted something. Maybe something with me?

 **Chapter 2 – The sighting**

I was intrigued to say the least and I wasn't expecting a confrontation after Carlisle had left it for so long. He softly placed a hand upon my knee and looked into my eyes trying to get a response or a facial expression out of me. His faced contorted with a few lines appearing on his forehead. I gently placed my hand up on his face smoothing out his light creases and moved my hand to caress his face. His skin was soft, smooth and pale and a feeling of wanting to kiss his cheek over came me. I moved my hand to gain clarity and broke the gaze between us.

"I... I'm flattered I really am but there's a slight problem. More than slight. I don't know yet how feel about you. I've made peace with Edward not being at my side but then there's Esme. She's your wife. It's not right Carlisle and you know that. Why you would put all of that at risk puzzles me." I could tell that I'd been giving him the idea that I was thinking about this more than I should of. I was but he didn't need to know that.

He squeezed my knee. "No one knows everything about me Isabella." He gestured for me to come closer towards him. As I moved next to him his hand, which lay upon my knee, moved around me holding me and pulling me closer. "You don't know what it's like being so close to you knowing that you don't seem to mind when I touch you, you don't shy away from me. You don't seem to do anything but it's a step closer than you discouraging what I know could be something special." He moved his hand up to my chin and tilted my head up towards his. His head moved forward, the perfect moment for a kiss. I moved closer before I realised what I was doing, what I could be ruining. I placed my hand upon his chest and pushed him back. I could feel his chest underneath his shirt, taught and rigid. I took a deep breath and said what I needed to before things got out of hand.

"I still don't really know what you want out of this. You've already got a relationship with someone that you love. I see the chemistry between Esme and you. I can still you still have feelings for her even after all of these years. These past few weeks you've been insinuating something but you haven't pushed anything either. All of those whispers and slight taps...' before I could finish that sentence I heard the keys in door starting to unlock it. I quickly sprang apart from Carlisle and threw my nearest textbook in his lap.

"Belllaaaa!" I heard the keys drop into the table. I didn't bother to answer as he walked in. He was only a few steps away none the less. I heard him taking apart his gun and laying the pieces on the table. Then I heard a slight thud on the floor probably his latest catch. He saw Carlisle and paused for a second before seeing the math's textbook in his lap.

"Carlisle." Charlie uttered and gave a nod.

"Charlie." Carlisle stood and started walking towards the door.

"He was just picking it up for Alice. She left her notes, which I promised I'd give back but I forgot. Thanks so much Carlisle." I looked away from him. Now was not the time for hopeful gazes with Charlie around.

"No worries Bella. I'll see you later Charlie. Hospitals still busy on a Sunday." He took the book and gave Charlie another head nod before he walked out the door. I picked up my cup of coffee again and gazed out the window. Carlisle suit was very well fitted. You could make out the contours of his back underneath his crisp white shirt and his hair was lightly flowing in the wind. I kept my eyes on him until his car door was safely shut. My phone buzzed and I picked it up. An unknown number.

 **I can see you watching me Bella.**

I blushed and replied sorry moving into my room and away from Charlie. My phone buzzed again. A new excitement flowed through my veins. Carlisle. But it was Jacob asking me if I wanted to go to dinner. I walked out and asked Charlie what was for dinner. As usual even through he has a child he never bothered to cook and only ever ate take out or frozen dinners. I quickly texted back Jacob saying yes of course before I die eating another dinner consisting of fish and chips.

Dinner was at 7 pm and it was currently 2:30 pm. I ran a few errands, did some shopping and Internet surfing. I showered then picking out the same things I always wore before looking at myself in the mirror. I wouldn't say I was gorgeous but I'm still pretty and maybe I could dress up a bit. Jacob knows I'll never feel that way about him but this wasn't for him, it was for me. I picked out a casual but cute dress that had a collar and came down just above my knee. I didn't bother with make up but added a few spritzers of Chloè at all my pulse points. I let my hair loose and put on some flats, heels were not good enough for this occasion or maybe even ever. Who wants sore feet for a day? Not me.

Jacob was there at 7 pm on the dot. I climbed into his car and I felt his eyes lingering.

"You look nice Bella." His voice was…the only way I can describe it is interesting but I don't want to think of Jacob thinking of me in that way. That doesn't sit well with me. He's younger, only by a year but it still made me weirdly uncomfortable.

I mumbled a thank you as he drove to a close by Italian restaurant. We got a booth and ordered. I was starving since all I has for lunch was a cheese and tomato toasted sandwich. We ate chatting about mindless things like homework and how Charlie was. My mouth was moving but I didn't feel like I was wholly there. I kept thinking about what Carlisle had said. How his touch made me shiver sometimes and how good he always smelled. For a second I thought I saw him walk through the door. I shook my head trying to focus my attention back to Jacob talking about the latest episode of his favourite TV show. My eyes were focused on him before I felt a buzz. It was probably Charlie checking up if I was still alive. He was a strange man; sometimes he worried other times he wouldn't even bother to send me a message.

I looked at my phone and felt my heartbeat speed up. The same unknown number.

 **You look gorgeous tonight Bella.**

I let my eyes wander around the room searching whilst still trying to pay attention to Jacob. Then I spotted him. His eyes finding mine in the room and a soft smirk upon his lips. Esme was engrossed in her phone as well; probably busy replying to emails, which needed attention as soon as possible. His eyes were dark with lust; he looked like he was hungry. I felt another blush creep up before Jacob stopped his sentence.

"Bella? Bella." Jacob looked annoyed that I wasn't listening to his latest trivial problem. I looked up at him, apologizing again even though there's nothing to be apologetic about. With a look like that from Carlisle anyone would feel a creeping heat between their thighs. My phone buzzed again.

 **Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes.**

Our food arrived and I ate shovelling the food down as fast as I could. I excused myself from the table and went to see Carlisle. He was already waiting but as soon as I walked in he pulled me into the nearest bathroom and began kissing me. I couldn't say no this time. His hand was placed low on my back pressing our bodies against each other. He deepened the kiss quickly while his other hand brushed my hair back cradling my neck and head. I could feel him beginning to harden against my leg as my breath hitched. He stopped the kiss and placed kisses all down my neck exhaling slowly. "Baby girl, you smell divine." He whispered into my neck before rubbing my ass and slapping it. The heat that had begun between my thighs was growing ever so quickly. I felt a hand creep between my legs moving towards me lightly brushing my panties. A small groan escaped his lips making my breath hitch. I moved back breathing heavily. Carlisle straightened his suit and walked out of the bathroom. I stood for a second thinking about what just happened. Carlisle and I needed time alone that much was clear. Time alone to sort out this mess we'd just created.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing my first chapter, it really means a lot to me! Hopefully posting another chapter soon but I'm away on a holiday at the moment with surprisingly bad connection but I'll do my best.


	3. The talk

**A/N:** Hi guys, thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites! :) I've finally gotten an Internet connection and can update this fic. I've also decided to write each chapter from different POV's. I wanted to write Carlisles daddy dom side from his perspective. Here goes, hope you like it!

 **Previously…**

Our food arrived and I ate shovelling the food down as fast as I could. I excused myself from the table and went to see Carlisle. He was already waiting but as soon as I walked in he pulled me into the nearest bathroom and began kissing me. I couldn't say no this time. His hand was placed low on my back pressing our bodies against each other. He deepened the kiss quickly while his other hand brushed my hair back cradling my neck and head. I could feel him beginning to harden against my leg as my breath hitched. He stopped the kiss and placed kisses all down my neck exhaling slowly. "Baby girl, you smell divine." He whispered into my neck before rubbing my ass and slapping it. The heat that had begun between my thighs was growing ever so quickly. I felt a hand creep between my legs moving towards me lightly brushing my panties. A small groan escaped his lips making my breath hitch. I moved back breathing heavily. Carlisle straightened his suit and walked out of the bathroom. I stood for a second thinking about what just happened. Carlisle and I needed time alone that much was clear. Time alone to sort out this mess we'd just created.

 **Chapter 3 – The talk**

 **Carlisle's POV**

Monday morning. I wasn't looking forward to a day shift at the hospital. I loved my job but at the moment something else has been preoccupying my mind. Isabella. How could I think about anything else after I kissed her without any hesitation. I knew she wanted what I did but I also knew it wasn't right. Putting her in between Esme and I was a problem I would be inviting into a long-term marriage. Bella was right, as she had been during this whole ordeal. Usually it was I who always thought ahead but Bella made it hard for me to do so. Her sent mixed with her beauty and shyness was more attractive than I would admit to anyone. I felt like a father breaking the rules but I couldn't let this chance slip by.

It's not like Esme was even around to notice. Her work consumed her so much that I barely saw her these days. Most of my time is spent at the hospital or with Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Even then they all had each other not to mention they were couples. Most of the time I felt out of place without my significant other beside me. I read to pass my time. Since I've already finished the classics I started to read all the new literature that comes out each year. The quality isn't the same but the time does go by. However since Bella has come into my life so prominently my time goes to planning things for her. Days out, presents, any time where we can be alone. Things about her were far too inviting. Her ass always looked so supple and sweet, it needed to be tested out with a good spanking.

My thoughts constantly drifted throughout the day from Esme to Bella. I decided to ignore the thoughts of Esme for now knowing that I'd have to deal with them sooner or later. The day dragged on with a few meetings and many patients. I was thankful when it was over and I was in the car. I rested my eyes and looked at the time. Quarter to seven. Esme would be working till late and none of the kids would be home either. The house to myself, such a rare occurrence. I didn't know if this was a good thing or something awful. With Bella in my thoughts I began the drive home. I thought of what I'd want to do to her if she was there with me. I pulled the car over before I decided this was a bad idea. I grabbed my phone and texted her.

 **Baby girl, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Be ready.**

I changed my route and headed towards Charlie's house. Bella for some reason usually didn't reply to my texts, well not just yet. I hoped she would be there waiting for me but that decision was up to her. I didn't know what Bella would use as an excuse but anything would do. At this rate I didn't care as long as Charlie didn't know it was me. I finally reached the house and she stood there outside waiting. She dressed casual jeans and a tee shirt but still managed to look cute. Her hair was flowing in the wind and I could get her vanilla sent from the window being open. I stopped her car as she reached for the door handle. She sat inside and looked directly into my eyes. It felt like she was communicating with me but I couldn't read minds like Edward. Not that he could read hers either. I slid my hand into her hair and gripped it lightly. Her face moved toward me and our lips met. It was intense and I could feel the tension rise in the car instantly. I broke the kiss and started driving. If I kept kissing her who knows if I'd be able to stop.

I pulled up at the house and opened Bella's car door. Being a few centuries old I liked to stick to traditions. She slid her hand into mine, which surprised me. I wrapped my fingers around hers pleased that she made a first move. It showed me that she might have wanted this too. We walked through the door and I pulled out a plate and a glass for her. I knew that Charlie was hopeless with food so I decided to make her dinner. Considering the conversation we were about to have I felt like comfort food would be in order. I begun making mac and cheese and poured her a glass of water. She was silent before moving around uncomfortably. I could sense that she wanted to say something but she was nervous.

"Carlisle... I think it's time we finally talked about this."

She bit bottom lip and settled her hands in her lap.

"First Bella please eat." I placed the bowl in front of her and handed her a fork. She ate slowly while I tidied up the kitchen. By the time I washed the pots and spoons she fished her meal and we moved towards the couch.

"Carlisle…" Bella began to speak and as she did so she moved closer to me. I instinctively put my arm on her knee trying to ease whatever confusion seemed to be arising.

"You have to tell me what this is. You have to tell me what you want from me. I know it's something more than just a relationship. I feel like I've guessed that from your actions and sometimes what you've been saying to me. I can't spend my time thinking about it any longer." She took a deep breath after she finished her sentence and waited for a reply.

"I can see that you've already worked out a few things Bella. You know that I want you but what I'm about to propose to you is much more than a basic relationship. If you choose to begin this with me I know it can affect you on a very personal level. I've never entered such things like this before but with you I feel like it's the right time and that you are the right person. What I want Bella is to have a relationship with you where I will be your daddy and you will be a little." She sat there mulling this over. She didn't look shocked by anything that I'd just said which puzzled me again. Did she already know about this?

"I would like to take you out, discipline you when needed, lots of after care with cuddles and kisses and of course things of a sexual nature. I don't want to push you into anything and if at all you feel uncomfortable Bella please say so and we can change the set of rules that we will need to make."

She nodded and moved quickly straddling me, each leg wrapped around either side of me. She began to kiss me with an intensity that I hadn't felt from Bella before. My hands moved towards her ass, grabbing, squeezing before giving her a taut slap. A small yelp of surprise escaped her lips, which made me grow harder. If one little slap made Bella vocal just imagine what other noises she would make. I had many plans for her. My hands wrapped around her as our tongues met. Her breath hitched as did mine. She settled in my lap and felt what she'd already done to me. I could feel her lips curl into a smile as she slowly rubbed herself on me. I let out a slight groan and moved to kiss her neck biting slightly. I wanted to leave a mark so she could remember this moment but I knew that it would look suspicious.

I breathed against her neck. "So Bella I'm taking this as a sign that you agree?"

She ran her hands through my hair and smiled at me "Yes daddy."

I felt myself grow stiffer. Ugh, how did she even know about this? She registered the look on my face.

"There is this thing called the Internet you know? And I do read…a lot. This has been one of the things that peaked my interest. Some of those things that I read matched up with things that you did. I had a inkling that this is what you wanted but I needed to hear you say it."

"You're smarter than I give you credit it for baby girl. So I'm also assuming you know all about little space and rules?"

"Of course daddy, I did my research." Her smirk was now apparent. She turned around facing away from me and placed her head on my shoulder. I ran my hands down her sides and embraced her. I could hear her pulse and I licked the skin, which covered it softly. I trailed my lips across her skin, kissed her ear and whispered into it.

"How wet are you right now Isabella?" I moved my hand down and rubbed her slowly through her pants. Her moan echoed through the room and she squirmed on top of me. I could feel her ass rubbing against me. I slowly moved my hand up and pinched her nipple through her shirt allowing more moans to escape through her mouth. As I twisted it slightly I head a key slide into the lock. I grabbed Bella against me and moved as fast as I could through the side kitchen door.

"Carlisle?" Esme voice was muffled as she put her bags down.

"Bella you'll have to hold on tight and I'll get you back to your house. It'll only be a minute, close your eyes." I whispered quickly into her ear. She strapped herself on and I moved as fast as I could throughout the forest to get to Bella's house. I crept up the tree and eased her into her window. She kissed me briefly and waved.

"Bye daddy." She whispered and bit her lip.

Watching her standing there, in her bedroom…there was so many things I wanted but all those things would have to wait.


	4. The weekend, part I

**A/N:** I'd tell you that I've been really busy and that I haven't had time to update this but that would be a lie. I've just been a lazy shit, sorry about the wait. I will try to be less lazy, I swear. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Thank you for taking the time out to read my fic, hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Previously:**

Watching her standing there, in her bedroom…there was so many things I wanted but all those things would have to wait.

 **Chapter 4 – The weekend, part I**

 **Carlisle's POV**

It was a gloomy day in Forks but then again it was always gloomy here. It didn't help that it was a weekday. Weekdays were always the hardest to endure for me. I knew I couldn't see Bella and that I had to respect her time alone. I spent far too much time thinking about her and what I wanted to do for her. What I hadn't been able to do yet, what I'd wanted to do this whole time. Then again I didn't want to push her. She was new to this, well informed but lacking in experience. I wanted to take it slow but I'd wanted her so long I don't think I could wait much longer. From our last meeting I think that she felt the same way.

Work as becoming frustrating. Countless meetings with the board about changes with the hospital were the breaking point. I'd get hard without realising and then would sit uncomfortably and have to think about routine operations to get myself back on track. Within seconds I'd drift back to thinking about the curve that shaped her legs and the warmth between them. How I had my hands on her ass, how it felt when she was grinding on me. I'd instantly get hard again without being able to solve the situation. There have been times where I'd have to refer to my younger tricks of tucking myself into my waistband. I felt embarrassed at first but then a smirk always crept to my lips. This was just the affect of thinking about Bella.

Others did notice a change in me but they thought it was tiredness. I'd been taking up longer shifts and hours to pass my time. Needing no sleep was proving to be a positive in this sense though I still could not escape Esme. Esme was always around the house, working from home. She spent all days and nights sitting on her laptop furiously typing away. Sometimes she made phone calls that lasted for hours talking about table arrangements and seating charts. We still had conversations but the spark since Bella had shown interest in me had changed the mood. She didn't seem to notice due to her being constantly tired and preoccupied. She rarely initiated interactions and when I pushed for them she didn't reciprocate. At times like those I shoved the thoughts of Esme to the back of my mind and thought about my utmost desires.

I wanted to go by her place, pick her up take her for a night out but every factor was against me. All I had to do was wait one more day. Esme had a big wedding event planned and would be gone all weekend. The location was far from the house and she would be staying in the city. The kids were going on a weekend trip just for something different to do. I'd told them all that the hospital was busy and that I have a lot of paper work to get through. They believed me, no questions asked. I had planned it all out. Bella and I would spend the weekend together and properly explore this new dynamic that we put ourselves into. I'd never felt more ready for something in these last few centuries. I hadn't planned anything besides a dinner and a walk. It seemed necessary to start out slow, making sure to give her options where she could choose which way she wanted things to go. I had texted her a few days prior arranging the details. She told Charlie that she was going to spend the night at Jessica's. We need to be inconspicuous as possible so we arranged to meet within walking distance of the forest near Bella's house and from there we'd drive to my home together. My thoughts began dancing with the ideas of what our weekend would consist of.

The weekend arrived slowly but surely and as everyone departed for their weekend plans. The afternoon was slightly warmer than usual and I was on edge. It was only a few more hours till Bella arrived. I prepared food, a lamb roast and vegetables and set the table. A few candles graced the living area and everything was immaculately clean. I showered; made sure I shaved and dressed in a light blue button down shirt and crisp tan pants. I picked up the keys and made my way close to Bella's house. I walked through the forest and there she was. She was wearing a casual black fitted dress with stockings and a coat. I could smell her hair as I walked up to her.

"Bella." I looked into her eyes and took her hand. I wanted to kiss her right there and then. Take her right there and then but we needed to wait till we were alone together. She smiled and wrapped her hand around mine and I led the way to the car.

"It's been a while daddy." Her eyes were focused on the floor as we walked. I closed my eyes as soon as I heard those words. I felt myself twitch. We were already playing the game. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close. She has no idea what she's getting at. I could sense a small smirk playing on her lips. We got into the car and I made sure that Bella was safe and secure before driving. She turned to look at me smiling.

"So how was your week daddy? I missed you." Her legs were crossed and her eyes were glinting.

"It was a struggle without seeing you baby girl. I missed you more than you can imagine. How was your week?" I could hear the longing in my voice but being around her heightened my senses.

"Busy daddy, mostly just with school but I made sure to get everything out of the way so that we could spend some time quality time together." She finished her sentence as we pulled up at the door. I quickly got out of the car and went and opened hers before leading her inside. She walked in aimlessly and took off her coat, laying it on the couch next to her. Her dress was black but with a white collar and what I thought were stockings were thigh high socks. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and turned around to me.

"Daddy this looks amazing. Are we having dinner first?" I could feel that she was playing me in her singsong voice but I didn't care one bit. I didn't have it in myself to wait any longer; I nodded and walked up to her. I pushed her back against the couch and kissed her roughly. Her legs instinctively wrapped around me, her tongue brushing against my lips. Her hips were against mine and I could feel her warmth already as I began to get hard. I placed my hands under her ass and pulled her up holding her as close as possible. I squeezed her ass with both my hands. Her lips left mine for just a second as I heard a small whisper escape her lips thick with lust.

"Daddy…"

These next two days were going to be better than I imagined.


	5. The first time

**A/N:** Here it finally is guys, hope you like it! Sorry about the long wait…again. Uni has taken over my life for the last month but I'm back in action!

 **Previously:**

These next two days were going to be better than I imagined.

 **Chapter 5 – The first time**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I groaned inwardly when I heard her whisper the word that got underneath my skin and made the hairs on my neck stand. I ran my hands along her legs underneath her skirt and felt her panties, lacy. She really did know how to play this well. Our mouths became fixated on each other's once more. My hands unhooked hers, which were wrapped around my neck. I grabbed them roughly and pinned them behind her back with one hand, the other holding her in place. My mouth explored her neck, each nook with soft slow licks. Bella moaned softy and began to grind her hips against me.

I was ready to tear her clothes apart but I concentrated on her neck. I slowly nuzzled her and let her hands down and picked her up, my hands underneath her and her legs around me. I led her to the dining table and laid on the surface that wasn't set for dinner. I lazily traced her lips with my fingers; they were so soft and plump. My fingers ran down her body, over her breasts onto her hips. I peeled her dress off her, exposing her bare breasts. Her eyes followed my fingers with every movement, breath hitching slightly as I continued lower. I knelt down on the floor, face level with Bella's knees.

"I've been waiting a long time to taste you Bella."

I parted her legs, pushing her knees apart, taking in the look of her soft creamy thighs. Her panties were a pale pink, a little dampened. I let out a slight groan. She was already wet. I buried my face between her thighs, inhaling her sent, rubbing my nose against her as I did. I heard her arms move back to support her, her breath now increasing and becoming shallow. My hands moved up pulling her right against the edge of the table. Her legs instinctively moved onto my shoulders. I slid her panties to the side to see her glistening. My tongue began to explore, starting with one slow lick, taking in her juices. A slow appreciative moan escaped her lips. I tongued her clit, sucking the little nub into my mouth and began slowly sucking.

"Dadddyyy…" She gasped, her head tilting backwards.

Her legs tightened around my shoulders and pulled me in closer burying my whole face in her pussy. I could feel my cock twitching as I let her legs off my shoulders and quickly stood up. I grabbed Bella and pulled her in for a long deep kiss before I felt her hands on my waistband. She moved her hands down and palmed at the front of my pants.

"You're excited, aren't you daddy?" She whispered. She pulled my zip down slowly and pulled me out.

Our eyes were connected as she slowly began to stroke me. Her hands were warm and delicate as a thumb moved over and stroked the head of my cock. Her lips found her way to my neck licking slowly and moving her tongue up to my ear. I shuddered as she licked my ear lobe. She undid the buttons of my shirt with one hand whilst the other was still occupied and slipped it off slowly. Her hands moved then towards my pants and unfastened them, letting them fall to my ankles, taking my boxers with them.

"I want you so badly daddy…" She pulled me right against her and I could feel her wetness against me. My head touched the fabric of her panties until she pushed them aside and I was directly in front of her opening. She touched her forehead against mine, our breathing synchronized. I moved my cock up and down between her lower lips.

"Please daddy…"

I lost all thought when I heard the soft whisper and the begging in her voice. I moved forward what little space was separating us and kissed her swiftly. With both hands wrapped around her, cradling her, I slowly entered Bella. Her moan filled the room as each inch slid inside her warmth. My groan was just as audible as her moans. I was fully inside her now and needed to take a breath letting my head rest on her shoulder breathing hard. God, this was really happening. I finally had Bella exactly where I wanted her. The place where my head had been so occupied for so many months.

"Baby girl, you feel amazing." I whispered as I started to move in and out of her. Slowly at first, letting her get use to the feeling. Letting her get accustomed to me and I to her. Her legs gripped my hips lightly while our mouths were occupied in fierce kisses. I felt her hands run through my hair, holding the back of my neck, steadying her self. I felt her become wholly comfortable. As soon as I felt that, I knew it was time.

I began to thrust into her, filling her repeatedly. Moans continued to escape her lips as she lay back against the table. The sunlight was shining through the window, over her bare exposed breasts. I took in her beautiful form before quickening the pace, entering her harder and faster.

"Fuck, fuck daddy!" Her voice was high pitched and breathy.

Those words were like music to my ears. I grabbed her legs, each hand underneath each knee, holding her in position. I could feel myself filling Bella entirely as I entered her each time. Her nails dug into the back of my neck before she whispered something that almost made me come right there and then.

"Daddy bend me over…please…" Her voice was soft and shy, almost nervous that she was asking.

I didn't reply to what she had asked. I knew she could see the hungriness in my eyes. I let go of her legs and she slid off the table. I placed my hands upon her hips as she steadied herself by placing her hands on the table in front of her. I entered Bella quickly and without warning. She tensed but moaned in appreciation. I slid in effortlessly; she was even wetter and warmer in those few minutes of being apart. My hands moved forward, cupping her breasts, pulling her in close each time while I fucked her against the table. My fingers slid down between her folds and began rubbing her clit in motion with each thrust.

"Daddy, I'm close!" She almost yelled.

I slowed down my rhythm and with my other hand I spanked her bare ass. A short scream escaped her as she began to push back against me wanting more.

"What do you want Bella, tell me." I continued the excruciatingly slow rhythm until she started to ride me, taking me in her as her moans began to get louder. My fingers rubbed and flicked her clit in a repetitive motion; something I knew would edge her closer. I saw her fingers grip the table, I felt her tighten completely around me, her body convulsing as she shuttered. As I felt her orgasm around me I couldn't hold it in any longer. I came inside her with a loud groan, losing myself in the moment whilst continually thrusting.

"Fuck Bella. Baby girl."

I leaned down and began placing kisses all down her back, over her bare ass and down to her pussy. She was dripping slightly and I lapped it up with my tongue. I could never grow tried of the taste of her pussy. My baby girl would have to get use to my face being buried there more often than not.


	6. The weekend, part II

**A/N:** I can't believe it's been two months but here's the update! This chapter is mostly fluff and possibly some lemons, just what I was in the mood to write, let me know what you think :)

 **Previously…**

I leaned down and began placing kisses all down her back, over her bare ass and down to her pussy. She was dripping slightly and I lapped it up with my tongue. I could never grow tired of the taste of her pussy. My baby girl would have to get use to my face being buried there more often than not.

 **Chapter 6 – The weekend, part II**

 **Bella's POV:**

After the table top tryst I sat on his lap, both of us naked. I picked at my food not feeling too hungry, it was delicious but I just couldn't stomach it. I laid my back against his torso and lay my head against his shoulder. I could feel him watching me eat, watching each mouthful go down. Whilst my mind wandered as I ate I felt his arms scoop me up. With his arms wrapped around me he walked me to the bathroom. He set me down on the bench top and let the water fill the enormous bathtub. I sank into the water, feeling the warm water easing my muscles, my eyes closed, my mind wandered. I heard his footsteps fade away as I let go of all my inhibitions.

After a long soak I climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped myself up in a towel. It was lush probably expensive, I knew Esme bought fine things. My mind lingered there and I begun to feel that guilt that I sometimes felt when I was doing this. I knew what I was doing and I also knew that it couldn't have been right. Yet every inch of my being was telling me that Carlisle was a good idea. That he was a good thing in my life. Right now he was one of the things making me happier than I'd been in a long time. I hadn't thought about Edward or where he was, just that he was gone. That small part of me didn't hurt anymore.

I went into the lounge room where he was sitting. He had the TV turned on; a black and white movie was playing though his mind looked like it was otherwise occupied. I went and sat in his lap my wet hair leaving droplets on the shirt he was wearing. It was strange to see Carlisle in normal attire, a simple thing shirt and pyjama pants but so strange. He looked relaxed, his face impeccably smooth.

He placed his hands around my waist and guided my head onto his shoulder. It was the first time that I was with Carlisle without the sexual tension. I could finally focus on him properly. The way he smelt, the softness of his body, the sharp outline of his jaw. I placed a few kisses along his jawline so smooth and strong. His head turned, lips finding my own and kissed me sweetly. His hands splayed over my back, moving downwards and resting on my ass. His hand fit around the curve of my hip and pulled me in closer.

"I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am right now." He murmured against my lips.

His eyes had gained new warmth that I hadn't seen him use with me. They were soft around the edges. I'd seen this look before when he looked at his kids or at Esme, something of a deeper love. That worried me. We hadn't discussed anything beyond this point; the tension between us was far too great to continue the thought in my head. When I thought of Carlisle I thought of him entering me and filling my need that constantly grew for him.

I looked at him and smiled.

"I've never felt more at home, more right than now." Which was completely true, I never knew what it was like to be fucked like I had been and fulfilled and it was only the beginning. I remembered his words about wanting to push me, make me feel things I've never felt before. I shivered at the thought. Though I also knew it was more than that. With Edward it was overbearing with Jacob when I had considered it, I always felt that there would be something lacking but with Carlisle I felt like an equal.

"Was that a shiver I felt little one?" He spoke but his voice was low, like he knew my thoughts. Which would be completely impossible.

I nodded my head back against his shoulder.

"And may I ask what the shiver was for?" He whispered.

I shook my head. I buried it back in his neck smiling. He didn't have to know all my secrets and how much some of my thoughts turned me on. I began to kiss his neck, back to inhaling his scent. God I forgot how much I loved the way he smelled.

"What's on your mind daddy?" I asked in a soft voice as to not startle him.

His back tensed slightly before he replied.

"Nothing that needs to be worried about for the moment baby girl." His hands ran up and down my back, down my arm, tracing patterns that made me want to fall asleep in his arms. I felt a lull move over me as I felt myself drifting again.

I woke up to an empty bed. Who knows what the time was for a second I forgot where I was. I climbed out of the four-poster bed realising I was naked. My towel was no longer anywhere to be seen so I wrapped the sheet around me as I walked down the stairs. I was at Carlisle's and we were spending the weekend together, I smiled as I entered the kitchen. He was sitting reading the morning's newspaper, showered and dressed. His hair was slicked back and when he looked up at me I couldn't help but walk over and kiss him. The sheets dropped as I leaned in my hands running through his perfect hair. My torso collided with his; I could feel his crisp shirt against me, my nipples hardened from the cool contact. He encircled my waist, pulling me up against the side of his leg, his body turning to meet mine.

"Good morning baby girl." His hand moved down and caressed my ass softly.

"Morning daddy". I grabbed the sheet back to wrap it around myself feeling a little more an exposed for some strange reason. His fingers crept around the sheet and undid the tuck that I placed to hold it there.

"You look beautiful as you are, let me enjoy you while I can."

He didn't say a word after that and systematically started making breakfast for me. I sat on the chair, trying not to think about the fact that I was naked. Also trying not to think about the fact that I was enjoying it. He read to me as I ate, the general news, anything that he thought might interest me. It was sweet, his voice soft and melodic. I watched his chest rose each time he took a breath. He really had mastered that. His shirt tightened slightly as he turned the page. His leg bouncing lightly as he searched through the paper. Sometimes his brow furrowed but he never seemed to mention those articles of news. The quiet silence was broken when he spoke.

"Bella after you finish that mouthful I have a favour to ask of you." He folded the paper and set it down on the kitchen countertop.

"And what may that favour be daddy?" I took my last bite of my pancake as I spoke.

"Now that I've read to you I'd like you to read to me." He stood up and began walking upstairs. I swallowed quickly and followed him.

We walked into the library, which was large and filled to the brim. The shelves were labelled and looked like they were placed according to the Dewey decimal system. I skimmed my fingers along the books. I bet I could spend hours in here without even noticing. The selection was vast and accommodating for anyone's interests. There were also soft plush lounging chairs at the end of an aisle and desks towards the back. I walked through the aisles to find Carlisle perched on a lounging chair with a copy of Pride and Prejudice in his hands.

I sat down on the edge of the chair as he handed me the book. I opened the first page and began to read. Little did he know that he had picked out of my favourites. I got through the first few pages, somewhat losing myself in the words, getting acquainted with the story before I felt a hand on me. I was shifted in a position to where my back laid against his torso, my ass against his crotch.

As I read his hands wandered, caressing my breasts, slightly tweaking my nipples. I began to moan lightly, my breath hitching, my head dropping back.

"Keep reading baby girl, I didn't tell you to stop just yet."

I whimpered as he continued the sweet torture of playing with my pussy. The wetness between my thighs grew as I continued to read. Each word becoming harder to utter as his fingers slipped lower, between my folds and then between my lips. His finger stroked my opening as I tried my hardest to continue with each sentence. I was panting and began to squirm as I felt something hard press into my ass. I began to squirm against him as much as I could. A groan slipped from his mouth.

"Baby girl, don't push me to spank you. Either you continue to read or you'll have read between each spanking." His voice was rough but controlled. I continued to rub my ass against him feeling the wetness between my legs begin to coat the insides of my thighs.

In one swift moment I was over his lap. He placed the book on the floor in my view.

"Begin reading sweetheart and don't forget to count each spanking that daddy gives you." I could feel his erection pressed against my stomach now even harder than before.

Biting my lip I began reading. I gasped as his cold hand came down on my ass leaving a stinging feeling. I took a breath and continued to read slowly.

"You forgot to count baby girl." I could hear the smirk in his voice. Each one of my cheeks got a hard spanking.

"One daddy, I won't forget again daddy." I said as confidently as I could.

"Good girl, continue please."

His hands smoothed over my ass, easing away the stinging feeling bit by bit. His fingers began to tease my opening again, one finger slipping into my cunt.

"Daddy." I stopped reading and squirmed against him. Another finger slid in, quickly and swiftly, fucking me slowly.

"Keep reading little one, you can't stop yet, only when daddy says." He murmured. I could hear from the tone of his voice how much he wanted to take me right there and then.

I tired to keep my tone as I read the same sentence twice. I felt a sharp sting as another hit handed on my bare ass.

"Two daddy". I counted not wanting to forget and make him take his fingers out of me, god his fingers felt good.

"Pay attention baby girl, daddy can't have you distracted now". I felt his hand move slightly as his thumb began to trace and rub my clit while his fingers fucked me. My clit was swollen and I was more than ready to come. The feeling was far too overbearing, the fucking of his fingers and the rubbing of my clit. Before I knew it my words weren't words anymore. I felt my body begin to shudder, my cunt tensing.

"Yes daddy yes!" I screamed as I came in waves. I was writhing on him as my cunt clenched around his fingers, gripping them.

I laid my head to rest on the side of the chair and then turned to face him. He pulled his fingers out slowly; a moan escaped my lips as they left me. While our eyes were connected he bought his two fingers up to his lips and licked them both slowly. I felt my cunt get wet even though I just came. He then eased himself out of the chair as I lay there and buried his head in my cunt licking up all my juices.

The rest of our time was spent in bed. Between cuddling kissing and Carlisle making me food there wasn't much else happening. It drew to a close as he dropped me off near the forest so I could walk back home.

"I love you daddy". I sighed as he kissed me goodbye.

"I love you too baby girl." He whispered.


	7. The time for decisions

**A/N:** I am a terrible person but I am planning to get this whole fic done before the end of the year and start a new one after! R &R if you have the time. And also thank to everyone continues to read, review, follow and favourite!

 **Previously…**

"I love you too babygirl." He whispered.

 **Chapter 7 – The time for decisions**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

It was back to the real world. Without my beautiful Bella spending most of her time by my side. Everyone arrived home closer to midnight. I sat on the couch waiting. I'd spent the rest of the time making sure that Bella's scent was replaced with a different one, which was of the fire I'd lit after I dropped Bella home. I opened out the windows and aired out the rooms to let the natural smell come through the best I could. Doing this I felt the guilt in my heart but the connection to Bella was something so strong I could not deny it for myself.

They waltzed through the room, carrying up their bags as they went. I kissed Esme on the cheek; she didn't seem to notice anything strange since we had not been intimate in a while now. I felt on edge, something I hadn't felt since the last time that Bella was in danger. Luckily Victoria wasn't a threat now but my own actions felt like the ones that would bring me down. Nothing was said and from this I took that nothing had been noticed. My head cleared slightly, the hypothetical breath that I had been holding I released.

"So how was your trip?" I asked genuinely interested since I didn't pursue the matter before they had left.

"It was beautiful, the trees and treks in Marymere are really something. Not to mention the waterfalls, they were BEAUTIFUL. I've seen a lot of places but nothing beats waterfalls." Alice spoke first her voice loud.

I could see Rosalie sitting on the chair picking at her nails and rolling her eyes. Not her scene to say the least. Hearing about it now I'm surprised she went but Emmett must have dragged her along to spend some time together in a different place.

"I think Jasper really liked it too. It was good for him to get outside and be away from humans. We practiced some hunting there which went really well."

"And how about the rest of you?" I wanted to see if anyone else would want to chime in after Alice's chatter.

"It was good, Rosalie of course didn't like it too much but she got some sun and enjoyed the mattress I hauled in the tent for her." He smiled at her stupidly. Even though she was a handful Emmett liked her nonetheless. I felt like there was a different side to her that she only had with Emmett but then again some people just had that about them.

I'd lost track of Esme she must have headed up the stairs and started to unpack. The others dispersed heading off to their own rooms and I heard a few of the showers start. I walked around aimlessly for a while, pacing, thinking. It was almost like having two mindsets, one that I showed to others and one that I only shared with Bella. I headed up to the bedroom but before I got to the door I saw Alice waiting in the hallway.

"I was hoping to catch you alone, meet me in the woods in ten minutes by the large oak tree." Her voice was low and her tone concerned.

My heart began to race, had she seen something in her visions? I left telling Esme that I had some quick business at the hospital, some papers to sign off. I tried my best to put myself together. I knew this was going to happen, sooner or later someone would see something. I should have known that it would be Alice but my heart had to catch up to my mind. I was thinking light years away; my thoughts were so slow in comparison to my feelings. I grabbed my keys and started the car then parking it at the hospital. I didn't want to make a mistake before I could talk to Esme, if I was going to talk to Esme. My stomach felt strange, nerves but unlike those I felt when I was with Bella. I ran and met Alice at the oak tree. She was patiently waiting sitting on a branch high above. She quickly jumped down next to me a smirk on her face.

"I think you might know why I asked you here." Her tone was now dangerously amused.

"Couldn't be too sure." I replied with a tone that I hope suggested that I was somewhat clueless. I took my hands out of my pockets and looked her in the eyes.

"I know about you and Bella. I saw it." She spoke confidently.

My eyes glazed over, I could tell they had. It was as if I wasn't looking at Alice at all. Everything felt like it was white for a second. This could be the end of Bella and I. I wasn't ready to lose her by any means.

"Alice…"

"I've known for a while. I saw it when it was just beginning, when all you did was look at her for too long. My visions showed me that something would happen but I couldn't tell how serious it might have been. I had to wait for it to play out and that was something I was willing to risk. I thought it would have been a phase but I was wrong. It seems that you have stronger feelings for Bella. Either you choose Esme or you choose Bella but you can't stand here in front of me telling me that what you are doing is okay."

"Alice…"

"Before you start apologising I know that you and Esme have grown apart. I've seen it. It's been horrible to watch but the rest of us have noticed it as well. Esme has been so caught up with work and you were caught up for a while with the hospital. You both started putting in longer hours but the rest of us thought it was a phase. We were wrong. Later on I had visions that you were interested in Bella and that something would happen. I am happy as long as you are happy but if Edward decides to come back I'm not sure if he would forgive you. Or even if the rest of the community would especially Charlie and I don't blame him."

"Alice.."

"Make your choice Carlisle and really think about if this is worth risking your whole life for her."

Before I could even utter a word she walked away leaving me alone in the woods.


	8. The secret exposed

**Previously…**

Before I could even utter a word she walked away leaving me alone in the woods.

 **Chapter 8 – The secret exposed**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I stood in the forest. I couldn't move. It was as if I was slowly shutting down. This wasn't the right time or was it? I knew this would happen but I didn't want to. The two sides of me weren't ready to come together and accept what was about to happen. Whose heart I was about to break and shatter. Could I really leave Bella and end our relationship or walk away from Esme? Who would hurt worse? I began walking through the forest, pacing to try and wrap my head around what I was going to do.

I ended up at Bella's window before I knew it and stood underneath it. It felt strange being here like I was somehow a young teenager in love with someone but I suppose that is what it felt like. I stood there wondering if I should go up to her and talk to her or make a decision without her, let her have a clean break. Would that be too much after what Edward had done? I took a few steps to walk away before I heard a small whisper.

"Daddy?"

I turned and saw my baby girl wrapped up in a robe. I walked forward before jumping up onto the tree and into her room. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her in. My lips parted to begin telling her the story but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I hadn't even given it full thought yet. I kissed the temple of her head softly and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I've missed you daddy." Her voice was full of lust, her hand trailing down the front of my pants.

"Bella, Charlie is downstairs." I looked into her eyes hoping that my expression was somewhat firm.

"Daddyyyy please" I could hear the begging in her voice.

Fuck. I loved it when she begged and even more that she knew what she was doing. My fingers found their way underneath her robe and to the front of her panties. I heard her breath stop for a second as I slid my fingers past her panties stroking her clit. I felt her slick wet opening ready as usual. She was always so ready to begin, my dear sweet Bella. I teased her, tracing her between her lips excruciatingly slowly. I rubbed her clit just barely with the tips of my fingers never letting my fingers inside her. Her legs were rubbing against my hand each time she tried to squeeze her thighs shut. I pried them open getting better access.

Without warning I quickly undid my pants and slid into her in one swift motion. I covered her mouth with my hands and picked her up. My hands underneath her ass to support her.

"Bella you have to be quiet." I whispered even though I could hear the TV blaring downstairs. She nodded hurriedly.

I began my slow sweet torture of only entering her inch by inch. Her hands wound around my neck, nails digging into my skin as I could feel her trying to control her breath.

"More more please!" Her voice was so urgent I had to stop for a moment to catch myself. I continued my thrusts until I couldn't hold on any longer. I spilled myself in her and felt it coat her walls. I held her close and felt her spasms around me as she came. I placed her softly on the bed and wrapped my arms around her kissing her forehead.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"I love you daddy." She whispered.

The sound of footsteps reached my ears before reaching Bellas. I quickly embraced her, kissed her swiftly and stood out on the ledge.

"Bella what is going on up here, are you okay? I heard muffled noises." Charlie enquired sternly.

"Nothing I was just doing some sit ups, I never realised how unfit I was until now."

"Well Bella you never leave the house and I've barely seen you walk let alone work out." He chuckled to himself.

"Dinner is downstairs if you want some and yes I know its fish and chips but that's what I felt like tonight." His tone was mocking Bella's. This must have been a regular reoccurrence at their house. Charlie with his bad eating habits but from what I'd seen from Bella she wasn't much different.

I heard his footsteps down the stairs before coming back into the room. Bella was lying on the bed her eyes closed, her body relaxed.

"Bella I have something to tell you." I said softly, hoping that approaching the situation with caution would somehow make things easier.

"Mhm" She looked so content laying there, her toes curled and uncurled. What I would give to have those toes in my mouth.

I sat next to her, tracing her exposed thigh with my fingertips.

"Alice had a vision and she knows about us."

Her soft features contorted into a look of distain and worry. She sat bolt upright her robe coming undone exposing her breasts.

"Fuck."

"Such naughty words out of my pretty little baby girls mouth." I playfully slapped her cheek and traced the curve of her breast and pinched her nipple slightly.

She glared at me yet I could see she wasn't angry in her eyes. Quickly she tied her robe back up. "This isn't good, at all. What did she say?"

I shifted in my spot and pulled Bella into my lap kissing her shoulder. "She said that I have to choose between you or Esme. She said she knew it would be hard but I can't keep lying to Esme and continuing what I have with you at the same time. "

Her head came to rest on my shoulder and I felt that she couldn't bare to look at me. Not once had we discussed our relationship and when it when it would or rather what we were explicitly doing. I felt a weight off my shoulders by telling Bella but I didn't feel like going back home knowing what I knew right now. In my heart I knew I wanted Bella more than anything but in my head I knew the right choice was to forgo my heart and follow my head. The decision that would cause less heartbreak for everyone around me. Yet I felt such a pull towards her, all I wanted was her.


	9. The heartbreak

**Previously…**

Her head came to rest on my shoulder and I felt that she couldn't bare to look at me. Not once had we discussed our relationship and when it would end or rather what we were explicitly doing. I felt a weight off my shoulders by telling Bella but I didn't feel like going back home knowing what I knew right now. In my heart I knew I wanted Bella more than anything but in my head I knew the right choice was to forgo my heart and follow my head. The decision that would cause less heartbreak for everyone around me. Yet I felt such a pull towards her, all I wanted was her.

 **Chapter 9 – The heartbreak**

 **Bella's POV:**

Carlisle left and I just sat there in my robe. I didn't know what to think. If Alice knew then there was nothing that anyone could do about it. She could tell anyone at any moment so Carlisle and I had such little time. Thinking back on it we had more time than I thought we would have had. It was surprising that no one had picked up on my scent or that Alice hadn't seen something sooner. I was so thankful for that. Then again he had been so careful throughout everything.

Carlisle had been holding me together, he had been something new in my life and the thought of losing him seemed worse than losing Edward. We had a different connection, something so much deeper. It was polar opposite from what I had with Edward. It was more than just an infatuation at this point. He saw a side to me I hadn't shown anyone and he had shown a side that no one had seen of him either.

I made an excuse to Charlie that I was off to see Jessica. I needed to get out of there, get out of my room and think about my options. Carlisle had exposed me to something I didn't even realise that I needed in my life. I couldn't think about just letting that go. I ended up at the drive through got myself some food and began to pick at it in the parking lot.

Was this worth fighting for? My head felt like it was spinning, I knew it in my heart that it was a yes. The more I sat there and thought about it the more I realised things I hadn't seen before. What I thought was love with Edward was merely an infatuation that lasted longer than it should have. What I had with Carlisle was… love. Something of a deeper nature that he hadn't yet felt before. How could I let him get away? How could he let me go?

I had drifted off into a deep sleep without realising. My eyes felt blurry as I woke up the windows icy from the night before. I nearly screamed as I turned around. Carlisle was next to me, his eyes focused on me. I went in to kiss him and his lips were soft and sweet. I could feel his arms around me, draping over my back and caressing my hip. I could feel the uncertainty in his body, as if it was radiating through him. I suddenly felt sick and pulled away.

"There's something you need to tell me isn't there?" I said.

"Bella, I…" He began to whisper.

"If it's the worst of it, its fine I can take it." I let go of a breath I was holding slowly.

"Bell…" I cut him off before he had the time to make any excuses.

"Carlisle its fine."

I was anticipating this but it felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I could no longer breathe. I could no longer see a chance of happiness. I felt his arms wrap around me and I wanted break away but I couldn't. He felt my struggle and loosened his arms but I could no longer move.

"I don't know what to tell Alice. Maybe if I could explain but I don't need Esme to hear it from someone else but me. And then there's Charlie and god knows what he would think knowing what we've been doing. I love you Bella but I can't hurt them, I made them the way they are." His tone was soft, melancholy.

"So this is it then? It's the end?" My voice broke as I spoke.

"Baby girl…"

"No I get it, I understand. Leave please."

I couldn't bare to look at him. Deep down I understood but I wanted to lash out but there was no arguing.

I sat there for a while before I started the car and went back home. Charlie didn't suspect anything. He had left for work early even on a Saturday to catch up. He had left a note that read will be home late, I got some take out that's in the microwave if you're hungry. I ignored the food and went straight up to my room, I didn't feel hungry even though I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. I collapsed on my bed, I felt exhausted but I had taken a long sleep, not that the truck was very comfortable. I decided to run the shower to let it all wash away, let it help me forget what had just happened. I went back to my bed, crawled under the covers and drifted off in what I hoped to be a dreamless sleep.

Sunday passed without anyone noticing. It was always a quiet Sunday, you could hide away without anyone bothering you. Charlie was working as usual, I was so thankful for that. I couldn't explain what I felt to anyone and luckily he didn't pick it up. Monday rolled around, going back to school was bearable, it at least helped me take my mind of Carlisle. My thoughts went back to him again and again without meaning to. I'd suddenly drift off before realising what he had told me yesterday. How he had chosen someone else. Sometimes I'd forget long enough and those were the happiest moments of my day.

"Bella! BELLA! Hey wait up!" Someone yelled from behind me.

There would be no mistaking whose voice that was. High pitched and chirpy as ever, it was Jessica. The last person I'd like to see. She was nice enough and since she began dating Mike she saw me as less of a threat.

"Are you coming out this weekend? A bunch of us are heading to Port Angeles and camping. I'm not much of a camper but Mike said it would be a blast. Eric and Angela are coming as well." Her smile on her face wavered when I looked at her blankly.

I thought about it for a second. At least I could get away from Charlie; at least I could stop thinking about Carlisle and how we still hadn't talked. The sadness ebbed away as I thought about it and up crept rage.

"You know what, why not." I could pack up my stuff; take my truck, a whole weekend away, a long weekend away. A weekend where I'd try not to think about the man I loved who left me.

 **A/N:** Alright it's been a long time since a update. I' going to do two chapters a week till its done! Thank you so much for reading, leave a review if you're feeling it :)


	10. The realisation

**Previously…**

"You know what, why not." I could pack up my stuff; take my truck, a whole weekend away, a long weekend away. A weekend where I'd try not to think about the man I loved who left me.

 **Chapter 10 – The realisation**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I sat there watching her sleep. She looked uncomfortable but I couldn't move her in case she woke up. I knew she wouldn't be happy with me here. The more I looked at her the more I felt what I was losing. She was more than I could have imagined. More than I thought she was and yet I couldn't fight for her. I didn't know how to explain this to the woman who I'd turned. The woman who I'd promised myself to. I never thought I'd make such a grave mistake then again I never thought I'd run into someone like Bella. Someone who understood me so completely, in a way that no one else ever could. Was it worth speaking to Esme?

She stirred slowly and I was met with her brown eyes. I tried to speak with her but I had no avail. I'd hurt her more than I thought it was even possible. I thought my love for her was deeper than her love for me but I must have assumed incorrectly. I let the day pass by, trying to forget what had happened, trying to fold myself back seamlessly into my old life.

I greeted Esme, we had a lunch but she was so preoccupied in her own world that I was sitting there silently again. Sunday I spent the day hiking with the kids. Alice had noted that I'd made my decision, it was a silent conversation we had. She nodded to show that she agreed with my decision. After seeing the look of relief on her face I knew that what I had done was the right thing. Maybe not for my heart but for all of those around me. Monday was busier than usual and the week had flown past with every other thought being about Bella.

It was Friday night when I couldn't hold it in anymore. My head had been spinning all week between Esme and Bella. What I should do, what I shouldn't do. How it was going to affect everyone else. Would they all take it the same way Alice had? Would anyone understand or was I just being delusional. It was the perfect opportunity. Esme and I were alone at the same time both of us resting our eyes in bed.

"Esme we need to talk." My voice came out low.

She rolled over in bed and sighed.

"About what Carlisle?" She didn't seem to be in the mood but if I didn't broach the topic now, I knew I'd never be able to. I sat up in bed and took a breath that I didn't need.

"I don't want to be a part of this relationship anymore." I couldn't believe I'd just said that aloud to someone other than Bella and myself. Why was this one of the hardest things I'd done in my long life?

She merely nodded and sat up.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something." Her voice was a whisper.

"I'm surprised it took you this long."

My gaze shifted from the sheets to her eyes that were cold.

"And I have something to tell you as well. If you hadn't been so preoccupied you might have noticed it. You might have seen something smelt something but you were busy with your plaything. I'm seeing someone else Carlisle, someone who is appropriate. You think I didn't notice her scent? The way you spend your time gawking at her? How could you go after her after Edward left? Is she just another piece of meat to you?"

Her voice rose at the end of every question. My brain had frozen. I couldn't believe I had been this stupid, Esme was seeing someone else and I hadn't noticed. She knew. It was all sinking in now, she knew which is why Alice knew. They must have spoken about this, keeping it between themselves. I felt like I was shutting down but I knew I had to fight for her. She was more than just plaything. She was never a plaything to begin with. Before I could get a word in she was already putting her points across.

"I don't want to upset anyone, which is why this has been kept under wraps. Michael is from a neighbouring state and we met whilst I was doing some research for a few events in that area. I know you probably understand since you've been off on your own little quest. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to know details." She stood up and moisturized her hands, a habit she'd got into after working as an event planner.

"Esme, Bella is not and was never a plaything. She means more to me than I thought she would. I know I've done the wrong thing but my heart is leading me somewhere I've never been in all these years. What we had, what we have is a friendship that will last a life time but I've found someone who is going to make me happier than anything else and you have as well."

"And how are you going to tell Charlie or the kids? Do you think it's appropriate for you to be with someone as young as Bella and a human? Have you lost your mind? Can you not see the implications that it'll come with? How is she supposed to live as an outcast Carlisle? Will you be enough for her?"

I sat there stunned. I'd never imagined that I wouldn't be enough for Bella.

 **A/N:** Oooo I wonder what's going to happen! Leave a review of what you think might happen in the coming chapters. Thank you so much to everyone who is reading! Much appreciated! :)


	11. The compromise

**A/N:** Sorry for the overdue update! Enjoy, R&R if you can :)

 **Previously…**

I sat there stunned. I'd never imagined that I wouldn't be enough for Bella.

 **Chapter 11 – The compromise**

 **Carlisle's POV:  
** I got out of the bed and left Esme. There wasn't a point now, she had moved on. She'd left me just as much as I'd left her. I felt my heart sink. I began to walk, out of the house, out past the forest letting my legs wander as far as they wanted to go. The water looked so serene and calm, nothing like how I felt. I stood in the sun making sure no one was around, letting it hit my skin. It was nice to feel the warmth after feeling so much loss.

I knew I would have to go back and explain everything to the kids. I wouldn't know where to start. Esme and I had been together for so long that I didn't think we'd ever be apart. Yet I still wanted to be with Bella. She had left a mark I could never erase. I walked around pacing my steps not knowing where to go next. How could I have let go of the one thing I'd wanted the most? After all this time feeling something new that felt right?

But Esme was right. How is Bella going to live with me? How are we going to function as a couple? What would I say to Charlie? Or should I bother to say anything at all to Charlie? Bella wouldn't be okay with that; she values her family just as much as I do mine. Which would mean explaining our story to everyone and hoping that they would learn to accept it. If that's even a possibility. I felt a deep plunge in my stomach, like my heart fell through. I wanted to see her, I needed to see her.

I went by the house slowly pacing and checking if Bella was inside. Charlies car was out I felt tempted to walk straight through but in the midst of it I stopped myself. I don't want to start off on a bad foot with Charlie if I was going to tell him what I needed to. If that's what Bella needed to do be with me. I could smell her scent yet it was different. Her scent was sweet yet I could pick up a sense of worry, fear and worst of all sadness. I figured that I could let my scent trace her, find her and maybe set all of this straight. It seemed strange to think that only hours before I'd felt like I could go without her. That I could somehow manage and put my life back together despite Esme telling me that she had moved on.

I traced Bella's scent to the forest, which wasn't normal for her. I walked through the tress anticipating seeing someone but the forest was void of any humans. Her scent finally picked up and got stronger towards Port Angeles and I knew that I'd found her as soon as I saw her red truck. There she was, in the forest taking to Jessica and Mike. She looked more than uncomfortable engaging in the conversation that she wasn't interested in. I'd have to wait, make sure I spoke to her when she was alone. No one had known so far and it was pointless to let a story spread especially if Bella would disagree with what I had to say.

I watched her for hours as she sat with them, not saying much but putting in a word here or there to let them know she was still listening. As it began to get dark each person began to collect wood for the bonfire. This was my chance. I saw Bella drift aimlessly into the forest picking up tree branches. I moved closer making my footsteps evident.

"Bella." My voice was soft hoping not to startle her.

She stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn around to face me.

"How did you find me?" She whispered but I could hear the anger in her voice.

"You have a scent Bella and I can pick it up from anywhere. But I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She turned around sharply. "You said when you needed to say and I've accepted it. I'm trying to move on. First Edward and now you, you're all the same."

I walked towards her but as I did she threw each tree branch at me. I let them hit me, I can imagine she was feeling as bad as I was, possibly even worse. She started walking away back to the camping area but I moved at the speed of light and blocked her.

"I spoke to Esme."

Her brown eyes looked up into mine with a startle. "You…you spoke to Esme?"

'Yes I did. We had a fight but it turns out she is seeing someone else and has been for a while. I thought I could leave things the way they were. I thought I was strong enough to stop myself from wanting to be with you but I don't have that willpower Bella. Knowing Esme was building another life for herself made me rethink my choices. Maybe we could work this out and be together even if it means speaking to Charlie."

I could see tears in her eyes as I finished my last sentence.

"I love you Bella. More than I ever thought I could love another."

She stood there silent until I felt her lips softly on mine. I swiftly wrapped my arms around her, picking her up, cradling her in my arms as her legs went around my waist. I could feel her radiating heat as I kissed her passionately trying to fill in with a kiss what I could not in words. Her tongue traced mine as my hands gripped her ass firmly. She broke the kiss.

"I love you too Carlisle. I need you." I felt her breath on my lips and saw the look of lust in her eyes.

I began to kiss down her neck, licking and nipping at her soft flesh trying not to scar it. Moving her slowly backwards I pushed her up against a tree. With one hand undid the button to her jeans and maneuvered them around her ankles. I knelt down and buried my face into her pussy. How I missed the taste of the wet pussy. I began to lick languidly around her clit. Circling it and sucking it softly, taking it in turns until she was panting.

"Dadddddddy." Her voice was low and breathy.

Hearing that made me harder than I thought possible. I'd have to get her out of here to give her what she deserved.


	12. The reconciliation

**A/N:** I know, I know it's been a long time but I've got a chapter for you that is pretty juicy even if I do say so myself! Also I was wondering if anyone preferred which POV the chapters are written from. Which perspective is more interesting Bella's or Carlisle's? Leave a review if you have a favourite! Thank you so much for reading and all your lovely comments/reviews!

 **Previously…**

Hearing that made me harder than I thought possible. I'd have to get her out of here to give her what she deserved.

 **Chapter 12 – The reconciliation**

 **Carlisle's POV:**

I moved my lips head back my fingers now moving to her clit, lightly circling it. Her soft moans continued like music to my ears.

"I need to tell them that I'm leaving." She said in between breaths, I could see her legs trying to keep still, trying to keep from wrapped around my neck and letting feast on her.

I slid a finger inside her slowly, wiggling it a little. I saw her bite her lip, her eyes closing. Her eyelids fluttered before she pushed me away.

"Daddddy..." She stepped sidewards and quickly pulled up her pants, buttoning them.

"I need to pack up my things and tell them I feel sick and that I need to go home. I'll meet you back here?" There was such urgency in her voice, a need that made me feel unlike any other time in my life. Her large brown eyes were staring directly into mine. I could see the hope in them that made me realise how much she was counting on this. Was it was much as I as or maybe was it more? I nodded and stood up not trusting myself to speak another word. 

I watched her walk away and slowly followed her up from the trees making sure she was okay. She told Jessica that she wasn't feeling too well and that she'd get Charlie to come get her and give her a ride. Mike offered to take her home but she politely declined and made her way out of the camping area and circled back to our spot.

She stood with her bags unsure not being able to see me and I smirked to myself. I slowly crept up behind her and started placing kisses on her neck from behind lapping at her sweet soft skin in between bites. I felt her tense at first but then relax into my arms.

"Let's go somewhere, where would you like to go baby girl?" I wrapped my arms around her waist inhaling her scent.

"Anywhere where we can be alone." Her voice was a whisper and from that I could tell that she was more than ready for this.

She turned around and captured my lips with hers. The kiss was searing but soft after our time apart. My hands cradled her face, capturing her beauty with my fingertips before settle on the small of her back. Our tongues intertwined finding each other's heating the kiss further, pushing me to hold myself back more. I stopped the kiss grabbed her bags and her hand without a word and began walking to the car which wasn't too far out.

She stepped in sitting down, adjusting the heating as I placed her bags in the back. I made a quick call, got us a room, one of the best they had. I quickly jumped in the car and began to drive, both of us silent, not wanting to upset the tranquillity of being together, alone, in peace. We had the weekend again, some time for ourselves, time where I could cherish her. I moved my hand onto hers that rested in her lap wrapping my fingers around hers before kissing it. I held the hand for the rest of the drive there, the hour and a half passed and she slept soundly for the trip.

Her fluttered open as we stopped. I grabbed the bags checking in and heading to the elevator to our room. I held myself together; if we were going to do this after what felt like such a long time we were going do it properly. As soon as we entered the room my lips found hers, I could feel the kiss throughout my whole body. Slowly I undressed her, taking off each piece of clothing and trailing kisses along her supple skin until she was left in just her bra and panties. I picked her up cradling her in my arms before I set her down on the bed.

"Baby girl you are so beautiful." I pulled her by her legs to the edge of the bed. Slowly I began to remove her panties and bury my face where it belongs. Oh how I missed the taste of her sweet pussy. Languidly I moved my tongue between her slit, delving into her and lapping up her juices. Her hands slid into my hair, grabbing it and pulling which made me want her more. My mouth moved back up to her clit suckling while I slid one finger into her heat. 

"Dadddddy." Her legs legs tightened around my head, legs going over my shoulders. I continued to lick her focusing on her clit, making sure to repeat the same patterns as her moans asked me to. I could feel the shiver in her legs as I stopped. Her head jumped up instantly.

"Daddy, no, keep going please." The sound of her voice so desperate made me chuckle. I smiled at her.

"Turn around on your hands and knees please baby girl."

"No I want you to keep going that's not fair!" Her voice was loud filling up the room with her playful banter.

I changed my tone quickly; this wasn't time for games, well ones that she wanted to play. "I haven't finished yet Bella, now turn around."

I quickly undid her bra and she sat up, taking her in, she was a vision. I couldn't keep my mouth away as I slowly moved and taking her nipple into my mouth teasing and biting it slowly. I felt her relax and wrapped my arms around her; I could now feel the heat of her pussy against me. Quickly I flipped her over without warning onto her hands and knees.

"Daddy, what the fuck!" She screamed again.

"Baby girl we don't swear remember? We really have to revisit making those rules; maybe I've been too easy on you. My little baby girl might need a spanking to make her remember."

I went back to eating her pussy from behind, as my tongue delved into her repeatedly I quickly undressed, leaving us both bare. Without warning my hand cascaded onto her ass hitting her soft flesh and electing the red tones that I desired. Her scream was loud but our room was large enough to accommodate it.

"Daddy! Please!" Her head dipped as she begged.

My tongue trailed up licking and kissing where I'd hit her before my palm came down on her other cheek. Her breathing came in bursts, she was pacing herself. I thought I'd surprise her; give her something a little different, possibly a reward. I trailed my tongue from her sweet delicate pussy up to her other hole. I licked across it slowly circling the little nub. I heard a gasp as she turned around and looked at me. I continued to circle it as I slid a finger into her. Her hips instantly pushed back getting my finger deeper and my tongue pressing into her.

"Yessss daddy more please!"

I slid another finger into her pumping in and out slowly as I felt her begin to clench. I nibbled at her asshole continually teasing it before stopping completely and stepping back. I hadn't felt this hard in a while and looking at her on the bed exposed legs apart, I wanted to take her and make her mine more than anything. I moved behind her and slid my cock between her lips. Grabbing her waist I pulled her up so that her back was flush against my torso and buried my cock into her wet wanting pussy.

My groan was audible as was her gasp. I held her close, kissing and biting her neck leaving a possibility of bruises. My fingers found her clit the other finding her throat as I went deeper and deeper inside her. Circling her clit slowly as I pumped in and out of her I felt her getting close to climax.

"Cum for daddy baby girl, show daddy how much of a good girl you are." My lips touched her ear as I spoke.

"Fuccccck daddy!"

I spanked her ass again, tightening my grip around her throat again. She will never learn her lesson will she?

I felt her body shudder as she climaxed around me. Her tightness drove me over the edge as I spilled myself in her. Holding her close I placed kisses on her shoulder and neck before her lips once again found mine.


End file.
